Lost And Found
by Scarlett Crystal
Summary: The entire team,except Calleigh, was killed a few years ago. Or were they really? A twist of fate starts a new, not-so-pleasent adventure into Calleigh's life. What's going to happen? Is everything going to be alright? Read to find out.
1. Just The Beginning

It's been three years now since it happened. Since the life in Miami she knew ended. She had been taking a day off from work and decided to ask Horatio if he wanted to go to lunch. As she was heading toward the building, it suddenly just exploded. The sheer force of it knocked her to the ground, leaving her unconscious. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in a hospital. Later on, she found out that the whole team plus her dad, Kenwall Duquesne, was killed. Since then, she hasn't let go of the feeling that some how she could've prevented them at least from dying. Life hasn't been the same. Her mom worried about her every day since she moved back to Louisiana with her. She hasn't even said one word to anyone since she found out about all the deaths.

The doorbell rang. "Hi Calleigh. I just thought that I would come by and see how you were doing," her mom said cheerfully. Calleigh moved back to let Ms. Duquesne in. "So, how have you been doing," Ms. Duquesne asked kindly. Calleigh just shrugged. "I don't know why it's still so hard for you to talk honey. It's been three years." _'Man, mom doesn't get it,'_ thought Calleigh. _'It's almost like dad wasn't killed in that explosion to her.' _Calleigh didn't even know if she even still had a voice, much less what it sounded like since she hasn't used it in so long. It's like it got scared out of her when she got knocked back. Even if she could use it, would she be able to _FORM_ the words?

Calleigh handed her mom a cup of tea that she got and sat down next to her. "Did you ever really _love_ that boss guy you had back then," Ms. Duquesne asked her. _'How did she know,'_ Calleigh wondered to herself as she looked at her mom, the surprised look on her face giving away what she was thinking. "Your dad could tell and told me. He often times called me and kept me updated about you." There was a small pause, at least until Ms. Duquesne said, "Some friends of mine and I are having a girls night tomorrow night. You outta come." All Calleigh did was shrug. "You need to get out and meet new friends Calleigh. Have some fun." _'Dang mom. Why do you keep fussing over me? I hate it when you fuss over me like this.'_ She kept that to herself though.

Calleigh turned on the TV.

"Just a few hours ago, this man you see on your screen,

Clavo Cruiz, escaped from jail. He was found guilty three

years ago for the bombing that occurred in Miami, Florida.

that killed fifty people and wounded ten others. He is considered

armed and dangerous and to be headed to Louisiana. If you have any

information, please call crime stoppers at 888-STOP."

By this point, Calleigh was frozen where she sat. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, pumpkin. He probably thinks your dead," reassured Ms. Duquesne. It didn't help though. Calleigh started shaking. Now that Clavo had escaped, he could be coming after her! "Would you feel safer with your cousin up in New York?" Calleigh nodded. "Okay. I'll start making arrangements."

That night, Calleigh couldn't sleep. When she finally could, they were full of nightmares.

When she woke up in the morning, she wasn't in bed like when she had fallen asleep. She started to panic. _'Where am I?!? How'd I get here!?!'_ She started breathing hard and her heart was about ready to pound out of her chest. She was in a dark room with no visible windows or doors. The place looked like a dungeon. Handcuffs lined the stone brick walls, fire lit torches were mid way up, out of anyone's normal reach, and some kind of big medieval machine stood in one corner looking as creepy as ever. It was probably some torcher machine. "Glad to see you're awake," came a voice from the other end of the room. Clavo. She'd never forget that voice. "Are you ready for some fun?" happy and care free. They finally didn't have anything to worry about.


	2. Escaped

**CHAPTER 2: ESCAPED**

Clavo had managed to tie her on the machine. No matter how much she fought, he won. Now she was struggling to break free of the tightly bound ropes. He started to unbutton her shirt.

_'No. NO! Don't! Please,"_ Calleigh's mind begged. But she couldn't form the words. All she could do was grunt and cry. Then suddenly Clavo fell over and started wrestling…what was he wrestling? He was so close to the machine that she couldn't see. After a few minutes, the man Clavo was wrestling stood up. Clavo on the other hand didn't. The man untied Calleigh. Something was familiar about him, but what? He looked so dirty and he looked like he hadn't eaten enough, not to mention, he looked like he had been beaten a few times. When he got her untied, He drug her below the dirt ground through an almost invisible trap door where five other people were waiting, all of who were dirty, beaten looking, and looked a bit under fed as well. Something was really familiar about them. Something was familiar about ALL of them…ugh…she couldn't figure it out. One of them reminded her of her father while another one (mostly because of hair color) reminded her of Horatio. She didn't have time to think about it beyond that, much less button her shirt up, seeing as she was being pulled through a long underground tunnel. She wanted to ask where they were taking her and who they were but she couldn't from the words. Couldn't make her voice work. This was all happening so fast she didn't have any time to think.

_'Umph. What the…? Where did the ladder come from? Aaagh! Stop pushing! I'm going!'_

When she had gotten to the top she realized they were going to be walking through another cave-like tunnel. How were they going to see where they were going if they didn't have a flashlight? It would get dark real quick. Fortunately the African American woman had a couple. Once everyone had gotten up, she got pulled through the tunnel for what felt like forever. She didn't know how long they'd been down there before something smelled awful, she felt some liquid around her feet and sounds of the city as well as dawns light started coming through over head grates. They were in a sewer under a city!

_'Great. I liked these pair of pants too. At least this gives me a reason to get rid of these shoes.'_

Five minutes later, they were climbing out of a man hole that was oddly placed in an alley. Calleigh recognized where they were. The guy that reminded her of Horatio, the man of her dreams, and the guy that attacked Clavo started whispering to each other.

_'Where have I heard those voices before,'_ she wondered. This situation was getting SO irritating. At least she was out of Clavo's hands for now. The man that looked a bit like her father kept staring at her in sort of a loving manner. _'Creepy. Why is he staring at me?' _he noticed her glance and looked away. She shivered and walked to the edge of the alley, looking around to see where they were exactly. _'Looks like we never left town.'_ When she looked back around, everyone was staring at her with a blank 'huh' expression on their faces. Everything got awkward for a minute. Then everyone, with the exception of Calleigh who was still confused, looked at each other. The red head that reminded her of Horatio walked up, to her stood in the same sideways stance Horatio had, got that same look of concern that Horatio had and asked…


	3. Their Story

**CHAPTER 3: THEIR STORY**

"Calleigh. Do you recognize us?" She just stood there staring with a blank look on her face. That voice! It was Horatio's!

_'What's going on,'_ she wondered. _'Horatio, as well as the rest of the team and dad, was all dead.'_ The blank stair continued, but it also held confusion. She remembered what happened at the lab three years before. There was just no way! Their deaths had been confirmed.

"We weren't at the lab when it exploded," the man that saved her stated. He was Eric. "We got a call your dad was found dead near the beach, so we went to the scene and got kidnapped on the way over. Mala Noche has been holding us in different places over the past three years."

_'Why didn't you guy's escaped before,'_ Calleigh asked herself.

"We couldn't ever escape before," the guy figured to be Ryan started. "Every time we tried, we got caught and were tortured." A loud, distant scream came from inside in the sewer. They started running. "Where are we running to," Kenwall, Calleigh's dad, wanted to know. "I don't know. I'm just following Calleigh," Ryan replied breathlessly.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Calleigh rang the door bell. "What are we doing at your mother's house," Kenwall asked. The door opened.

"Calleigh. I was so worried about you," Ms. Duquesne exclaimed hugging her. She looked like she was about to cry. It wasn't until after they pulled away that she noticed everybody else. "Who are these people?"

"What? You don't remember me," Kenwall questioned a bit sarcastically.

"Duke?" Ms. Duquesne sounded confused.

"Calleigh…What's going on?"

"Clavo," she whispered. It was the first thing she said since the explosion three years ago. That's when it hit Ms. Duquesne. She looked at the group then back at Calleigh.

"Come inside. Sit down. Can I get you all something to drink?" After filling the water requests, she sat down with everyone. "So what happened to you all over the last three years?" Calleigh looked around, curious about the same thing. Everything was silent for a moment as if the question was being pondered.

"We got moved around a lot," Alexx started.

"They beat us up," continued Ryan.

"God. There were so many of them," Natalia stated, looking like she was going to cry. Eric put his arm around her and she fell into it, a tear falling down her cheek.

"One of them got you pregnant, didn't they," ventured Ms. Duquesne. Natalia just nodded, crying.

**FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe you, pimps, would even think of trying to escape," he yelled. He grabbed Natalia while the rest of them were held back at gun point. When he had gotten on top of her, he unbuttoned her shirt. She was crying and fighting, but it was no use…

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Nobody had anything else to say. Everything had basically been put out in the open. For the next few minutes, the only sound was Natalia's soft crying.


	4. Bad Memories

**CHAPTER 4: BAD MEMORIES**

As everybody sat there in the heavy silence, Eric couldn't help but think about the last time they tried to escape, yet failed.

**FLASHBACK**

Eric went around and woke everyone up. "I think I found a way to escape," he told them quietly. Everyone followed him to a vent just big enough so that they all could fit through seeing as they didn't want to stay in captivity. He gave them quick directions as to where to go and helped them up one by one.

When they had gotten outside and were ready to run, they got a big surprise. "Where do you think your going," one of the three kidnappers growled. They didn't even wait for an answer before they started grabbing at them.

**BACK IN THE HOLDING ROOM**

"I can't believe you, pimps, would even think of trying to escape," he yelled. He grabbed Natalia while the rest of them were held back at gun point. All he could do was look on in horror at what was happening to her. This is his fault! He was trying to get everyone out, but instead Natalia is getting raped and there was nothing he could do.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

'_That was all my fault,'_ he thought in a scolding manner.

Ryan couldn't help but think about the first time he got tortured.

**FLASHBACK**

"What did I do? Aaaaagh," he screamed through whip lashes. Out of nowhere, a cork screw got pushed into his shoulder. "Shut up," yelled one of the masked kidnappers. The whole thing lasted about an hour, but it felt like forever. He thought he was going to die.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

The cork screw injury still wasn't fully healed, much less properly. He never found out why he got tortured that day.

Horatio wondered how much Calleigh had suffered because of their disappearances from her life since that day…

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone got into their departmentally issued Hummers and headed out, with the exception of Calleigh of course, seeing as it was her day off. Her dad was in a terrible car crash and thought to be dead. Suddenly his tire goes out and he has to pull over. When he looks at his tire, another guy pulls over to help. They pull out everything needed to change a tire. As soon as he turned his back, something hit him over the head, knocking him out.

When he woke up, he and the rest of the team, as well as Kenwall, were all in front of the lab, but were in hiding. It took him a minute to realize that they had been kidnapped. Calleigh! What was she doing here? BOOM! The building had exploded and it knocked her back. _'Is she alright? Why is she just lying there?'_ He didn't get to see anymore since he got a cloth put over his face with the sickening smell of chloroform.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

None of the kidnappers ever did much to her, but when they did, it could be brutal. Half their fun was watching her squirm when she watched one of her friends get tortured themselves. Alexx ended up begging for mercy once when one of the kidnappers tried to kill Eric.

**FLASHBACK**

Eric attacked him. The kidnapper had been beating Horatio for not telling him what he wanted and Eric couldn't take it anymore.

After a quick wrestling match, the kidnapper managed to get a hold on a nearby gun and held it to his head. "I've had enough of you." He put his finger on the trigger. "No," Alexx whimpered. "No, please." The kidnapper quickly glanced at her, cuffed Eric to a hand cuff on the wall, picked up a whip and started beating her up.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

She looked at Eric. He seemed like he was in his own little world. Everyone looked like they were. So many things had happened over the past three years.

Kenwall remembered how hard it was when he first got kidnapped and couldn't get some beer or whiskey. Because of it though, he wasn't an alcoholic. That was good. He hardly ever needed a drink anymore. What he remembered about the first six months though, was a bit distorted because of the need for alcohol. There were times when he went a bit crazy for the stuff and got beat up over it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Please. I need something." "Shut up and quit your begging." A pair of scissors went into his side and a cloth with chloroform was put over his mouth.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

To this day, that wound could hurt very badly. At least he didn't remember what happened to him the rest of the day very well.


	5. Kidnapped All Over Again

After everyone showered, they all went out to eat. Kenwall found some of his old credit cards and the check was divided three ways between the Duquesne's.

As Calleigh was getting a glass of water that night, Horatio woke up. Drinking that water looked a bit painful. _'Today was the first time in three years she's really used her voice,'_ he told himself.

She stopped drinking and looked over at him. After a moment of staring, she walked over and lied next to him on the couch. "Thanks for allowing us to sleep at your mom's house," he greeted quietly. Calleigh smiled at him. They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**3:30 AM**

Mala Noche came busting through the front door, waking everyone up. Between all five of them (the kidnappers), there was only one gun. Calleigh grabbed her gun and tried shooting at them but it didn't work. Everyone got knocked out with chloroform in the end.

Calleigh was the first to wake up. Where was she? Where were Eric and Natalia? She stood up and noticed two big one way glass windows on the left and right sides of the room. Behind them were two similar white, rectangular rooms. Eric was in the one on the left and Natalia was in the one on the right. In both rooms there were various whips on the tables. What was going on?

Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of hands on her waist and hot air down her neck. "Looks like there is no way out now. Your hero is locked in the room over there and the only exit is the door behind us that is going to be constantly guarded heavily. There is no getting out of this. You won't even see daylight again," the voice informed, sounding so sure about everything. She didn't even want to see his face. He pulled away. Calleigh stood where she was for a moment, shaking slightly. When she finally turned around, he was gone. That was when she noticed Horatio waking up. He didn't look so good. It was almost like he was going to throw up. She sat down next to him. That's when she noticed some blood on his shirt and started to worry.

"What happened," he moaned feeling for his wound. She opened his shirt and noticed there was a gash where a bullet had grazed him.

WOOF! WOOF!

Calleigh jumped up so fast that she almost tripped over Horatio who turned white extremely fast. In a dark corner, they could see come movement. They could just barley tell that somebody was tying some big dogs in that corner.

Four big men came out one by one and divided evenly into the two rooms Eric and Natalia were in.

Horatio and Calleigh made their way over to a place between both windows. By this point, others were starting to wake up and come over.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Eric and Natalia were beginning to wake up. Eric started to get beaten the moment he did and Natalia got questioned in a rough manner. Every time she didn't answer correctly, they would either whip her a bit or get something along the lines of a cork screw or pair of scissors stuck in her.

Next thing anyone knew, Eric was being hauled into the room Natalia was in. "You know what to do," one burley man told him after throwing him on the ground.

Eric hesitated a moment and looked at Natalia, who was crying. He took Natalia in a hug like embrace and started kissing her on the lips. She didn't fight back. All she could do was cry and tremble.

Eric slowly got more into position. He didn't have a choice. The kidnappers were making him rape her. This was so awkward and scary, he was trembling himself. Did he need to be reminded that everyone was watching?

"What is he doing," Ryan wondered aloud. Everyone could see Eric shaking like he didn't want to do what he was doing. All anyone could guess was that the kidnappers had something to do with it…


	6. The Cross

A/N - One more chapter left after this one everybody.

**1 HOUR AFTER RAPE ENDS**

Guns in hand, the kidnappers led the hostages down a long, dark hallway.

"Keep moving," they commanded, jabbing their guns into the backs of anyone who moved to slow.

After what seemed like forever, they came to a dead end in a cave like room. What was worse was that this room was so big that the three big crosses that were in the middle of the room could stand upright.

Eric, Ryan, and Horatio were pulled out of the group of hostages one by one and tied tightly to a cross.

"Go get them," whispered the person who seemed to be the lead kidnapper to another in his crew, who in return brought back a bunch of spikes and three hammers.

"Ready for some fun hero," the leader of the pack asked rhetorically. He started driving a spike into Eric's left hand causing him to scream menacingly and everyone else to flinch away in fear. Some of the other bulky robot of monsters started on the other two victims…


	7. The End Finally

A/N - I know this is a short chapter but it's pretty much just an ending to the story.

"Police! Drop your weapons!" Everyone turned around shocked. They cuffed the Mala Noche kidnappers and then took Ryan, Horatio, and Eric to the hospital. The rest of the group followed after giving their statements to the officers.

"How did you know about us," Calleigh wanted to know when she finished giving her statement. "Lots of tips ma'am," the officer answered. "Originally one of your neighbors called it in."

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Everyone was having a party at Alexx's house. They were celebrating life and the fact that everyone was still alive. All was happy and care free. They finally didn't have anything to worry about.


End file.
